


Teaching

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teaching, consent negotiations, teaching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been assigned a male honey trap, his first.  He asks Merlin, with whom he's slept twice, to teach him everything he might need to know.  Merlin agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is approximately 1987. Eggsy hasn't even been conceived yet. Merlin's had his role for just over three months (the Tristan candidates are training in the background), and Harry's been at the table for approximately four years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks for help. Merlin gives it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions the AIDS crisis. 1987 was a different time. I lost friends to AIDS. There was no drug cocktail which might help. It took months to know for certain if you were positive. I got a blood transfusion while in a country that I found out three years later had a tainted blood supply (I was so, so lucky). AIDS was terrifying.

Merlin was reviewing Sagramore's reports on Kurdish dissidents in Turkey when Galahad came up to him.

"How's my candidate doing?"

"He's an idiot. What made you decide to choose him?"

Harry said, "You know everyone else was saying the same thing when I proposed you for Percival."

"Doubtful," Merlin said and turned a page in the report.

"You think they welcomed you as a candidate?"

"No, I'm certain they had some very choice words about my background, my accent, and my ability to fit in, but I sincerely doubt anyone thought I was stupid or called me an idiot."

Harry thought it over. "You're right. There were plenty of jokes about you, but no one even implied you were stupid. Certainly not after you got back from the Isle of Man well under your deadline."

"I always wondered if they were trying to get rid of me with that one."

"They were. I won nearly £300 betting with the other knights. Thank you for that."

Merlin looked him directly in the eye and said, "What's this about? You have to know your proposal is a Sloane ranger who would have poisoned himself on champagne and cocaine by now if he weren't here. He can barely complete the obstacle course."

"I owed his father a favor."

Merlin just shook his head. "And why are you here?"

"The assignment I was given at this morning's meeting. The honey trap."

"Tell Arthur you've reconsidered if you don't want to sleep with a man."

Harry said, "It's not that, not really. I just… I've been reviewing the mark's file and I thought perhaps you could … "

"Teach you?"

"Yes. If I need to buy you dinner first, I quite understand."

Merlin closed the file. "First of all, that's insulting. Not the request for help, but the whole dinner thing. I'm your colleague. This is an area in which I have more expertise than you do. Approach it that way rather than as some type of date, especially since the 'buy you dinner' first has some implications as to dominance and/or effeminacy in a homosexual relationship."

"Can't you just say gay?"

"I'm a dour Scot. We're never gay. Some of us are, however, homosexual."

Harry ventured a smile and was pleased to see Merlin's lips quirk. "I have nearly ten days to prepare, but I think I need guidance. Would you be willing to be my teacher?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing interesting," he frowned. "No, nothing tonight, my theater tickets are for tomorrow."

Merlin wrote a note. "Do you like fish and chips?"

"Yes."

"Here's my address. I'll be home by six thirty. You can buy me dinner." There was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Fish and chips?"

"I like salmon, thank you."

***  
At six thirty five, Merlin's doorbell rang. Harry Hart was standing in the hallway with two bags of fish and chips.

"Come in. Let me take those and plate them. You can hang your coat in the closet behind you."

Harry hovered at the table until Merlin said, "Sit down. I have wine, lager, and cider. No bitter or stout, I'm afraid."

"Cider is fine."

Merlin put down both plates and came back with two glasses of cider. "I hope you don't mind, but I had a look at the file on your mark."

"No, actually, it helps. I'm a little old to play the blushing virgin, I know, but, well, you're the only man I've ever slept with and while it was lovely -- both times -- it was also limited."

"You'd like me to, what? Debauch you thoroughly? Teach you the basics of fellatio?"

Harry blushed a little. "If memory serves, you could teach the advanced class on that."

Merlin laughed. "I'll take the compliment, then."

"This isn't a one and done trap. Arthur thinks I may need to spend up to a month in his company. I could probably bluff my way through a single night -- providing he doesn't mind if I, er…"

"Top."

"Yes. But I doubt that will hold his interest."

Merlin ate his fish and chips in silence, and Harry let him think.

"All right."

Harry smiled. "Good."

"I have a couple of conditions."

The smile fell a little. "Let's hear them."

"The first is the most important one. If I ever touch you in a way you don't like, you say so immediately. The second is that you stay the night. I hate waking up lonely after sex."

"Both of those seem reasonable, although, if I'm staying tonight, I'll have to leave early in the morning to change before going into the office."

"Not tonight. I'm giving you homework."

Harry's eyebrows shot straight up. "What?"

"You have the time and the need to go through the mark's file far more thoroughly than the cursory perusal I gave it. Figure out priorities and figure out what might or might not interest you."

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow since you have those theater tickets. I'm running a series of endurance tests on the recruits. There aren't any major missions planned, so I shouldn't need to stay late. If you think you can be ready by then, we can meet up again and start your lessons."

Harry nodded. "Night after tomorrow, then."

***  
"I hope pasta's all right," Merlin greeted him at the door.

"Fine. Can't go wrong with spaghetti Bolognese or meatballs."

"How do you feel about primavera?"

Harry said, "I'm certain your cookery lives up to the standards of your other accomplishments."

Merlin grinned. "I'll just plate up. White wine? It's just an inexpensive Orvieto, but it's drinkable."

"Fine."

Merlin poured the wine and plated the pasta. Harry looked surprised at both and tucked in with a will.

"You are a good cook."

"After touring Europe on my break while working on my doctorate, I decided I would never willingly put up with institutional food again."

"You could just eat out."

Merlin smiled. "I enjoy many perks working for Kingsman, but my pay packet doesn't match that of a knight. Nor do my perks, come to think of it."

Harry sipped his wine and said, "This was a good thought. A meal together, conversation, it makes the atmosphere more relaxed."

"Ah. If you've gotten to the point when you're analyzing the meal rather than enjoying it, you might as well dig out your homework."

Harry nodded and pulled some papers from his breast pocket. "We had a little bit of surveillance video, thanks to the CIA and a little more audio to go on thanks to British intelligence."

"MI-5 and 6 just don't have the same resources as the Americans."

"Yes. And even after reviewing it and going into his file with the proverbial fine toothed comb, I keep coming back to the fact that I'll probably need to know -- not be nervous about -- two specific acts."

Merlin cocked his head and waited patiently.

Harry finally said, "All right. I need to know how to… give head to a man and, probably, how to er… uh…"

Merlin took pity. "Take it up the backside?"

"Yes. Not to put too fine a point on it."

"Look, I know you went to a boys' boarding school. Winchester, right? Are you telling me there were no hand jobs behind the chapel or blow jobs in the attics -- or wherever there was some privacy?"

Harry said, "Hand jobs, well, yes. I mean a group of adolescent boys crammed together are going to find outlets. Some of the boys did, well, there were rumors that one or two of my housemates were willing to suck someone off, but…" He thought for a moment or two, wishing Merlin would break in and say something. Finally, he said, "Boys who did that, especially the ones who were willing to give head were ostracized. And if one was caught! Two boys tossing each other off would get a caning. More than that was expulsion."

Merlin nodded. "No wonder so many Europeans think we have punishment kinks."

"What about you? You were a boarder, too."

Merlin said, "Co-ed school, so I'd kissed a few girls -- nothing more -- by the time I joined the Marines."

"You didn't try anything?"

"I masturbated when I could get a little privacy, but, remember I was a scholarship boy. I could only afford to take the exams because my kirk took up a collection. I couldn't risk punishment or expulsion."

"So you were a virgin when you joined the Marines."

"Yes. Stayed one until we were assigned to Norway. She was a very nice girl who taught me a great deal."

Harry just stared at him.

"I didn't sleep with a man until university. By the end of my first term, I was thoroughly debauched. I think that's the only orgy I've ever been to."

"Now, you're just taking the piss."

Merlin shook his head. "Well, there weren't any grapes, so it might have just been group sex. Seriously, I realized that the men in that crowd were not good for my ambitions or my self image. I had lovers, and thanks to them, I knew how to be a good lover, but I was never part of that group again."

There was a long pause and Harry finished his wine. "So what now?" he said.

"If you like, we can go to my bedroom."

Harry gave a tight nod.

Merlin framed his face with his hands and knelt in front of him pulling him down into a kiss. When Harry tried to deepen it, Merlin pulled away. "You enjoyed our first encounter enough to ask me for a second one. I assume you enjoyed that, too?"

Harry said, "Yes."

"Then trust me. I'll teach you what I reasonably can. If there are still things you haven't done or don't know before you meet the mark, then incorporate that into your cover persona. You're someone who just recently found out that men were fun. You're not terribly experienced, but you'd like to try more. Lots of men find that a turn on."

"Do you?"

"Is the idea of teaching you how to make love with a man arousing?"

Harry nodded, and Merlin surged back up for an even deeper kiss. 

"Oh, Harry, you have no idea."

***  
Fifteen minutes later, Merlin was sitting up in bed writing a note.

"Really, Merlin, that could have waited."

"No, Galahad, it really couldn't." 

Harry was taken aback at the use of his codename. "Galahad?"

"This note is business. Important business. We can go back to being bedmates in a minute."

"I still don't see…"

Merlin put the notebook down. "Dear lord, Harry, have you never heard of AIDS?"

"But that's… I guess for you, it might be important, but…"

"Don't finish that sentence. It is possible to pass this HIV between heterosexual partners. It's not as common, but it happens a lot more frequently than you think. You don't know whether a woman takes IV drugs, either, which makes her more likely to have the virus. This thing can lay dormant for years, too. It's true that it's far more common for a man to pass it to a woman, or to get it from being the recipient of anal penetration…"

"Oh, that's a charming phrase."

Merlin said, "You've fucked me that way twice, Harry. Don't you dare tell me it makes me lesser for enjoying it."

"That's not what I meant. It's just clinical when you put it that way."

Merlin nodded.

Harry asked, "So what's in the note."

"Three things. The first it to issue a directive that all agents are to be issued with condoms and expected to use them during any encounters that aren't with a permanent long term partner. The second is that every agent will have full STI panels run once a month. It can take up to six for HIV to show up in tests. God knows how many of you may have been exposed or may be positive for it."

"And the third?"

"For research and development, they need to create a better condom. Too many people are mildly allergic to latex."

Harry chuckled. "You believe in covering all bases, don't you?"

"Yes." Merlin stared at Harry with a smile on his face. "You could have been using your time wisely while I was writing that note. You're still dressed."

"Ah." Harry's eyes twinkled as he stood and began to strip off. "Aren't you going to do the same?"

"Not yet. I like looking at you."

Harry blushed a little as he took off his undershirt. He bent down to remove his shoes and socks and when he straightened again, Merlin was shirtless, too.

"Come here," Merlin said. "We discussed rules the other night, and I know I've already added a third."

"Condoms for everything."

Merlin nodded. "Here's the last one, well, one point five rules more."

Harry said, "All right."

"No or stop mean just that. I'll stop anything I'm doing and get at least two feet away from you. Wait means that I stop, but we stay close and talk about whatever's bothering you. Is that all right? It means I'm assuming consent unless I hear otherwise."

Harry kissed him. "You have my consent. Point five?"

"It means you have to let go in bed. No holding back the noises you make, no trying to be quiet. I have to be able to hear, both your discomfort and your pleasure."

"You're very sure of yourself."

Merlin kissed a point just behind Harry's ear and began to trail his tongue down the jugular. Harry moaned, and Merlin whispered in his ear. "I'm sure I can take you apart, Harry."

His hands traced patterns on Harry's chest, and Merlin would switch between taking his mouth with ever deeper kisses and licking or sucking whatever caught his fancy. There would be a tiny bite mark at the point of Harry's clavicle tomorrow and he now knew that intense flicking of his nipples would make Harry's back arch off the bed. He rested one hand over Harry's straining erection and gripped. He smiled at the sound which came from Harry's throat.

Merlin kept him distracted as he removed both pair of trousers. He stretched up at Harry's side and began kissing him again pressing forward just enough for Harry to feel his hardness against his thigh. As one hand braced Harry's shoulders, the other slid between his thighs. He felt Harry thrust toward him and slid his hand back to cradle his balls.

"Do you remember the last time we did anything like this? You prepared me."

"Yes." 

"I want you to do the same again, all right? But this time, I'm going to mirror you. Do to you exactly what you're doing to me."

Harry swallowed hard and Merlin nipped at his Adam's apple as it bobbed in his throat. 

He gave Harry space to decide, nuzzling his neck, petting his hip. Harry stopped him by pulling Merlin into a kiss, the first time he'd initiated anything since they'd come upstairs. Their foreheads rested together and Harry's voice shook a little as he said, "Yes."

Merlin adjusted them a little, pulling Harry's thigh over his own. He kissed Harry's nose and whispered, "First tip, there's no such thing as too much lube."

Harry had the grace to chuckle at that as he let his fingers be slicked. He gasped when he felt a finger at the small of his back begin to slide down his crack. He mirrored the actions and then took the next step by circling around Merlin's hole. He pressed in and felt Merlin do the same, spreading lube inside.

"So responsive, Harry."

"Can't concentrate."

Merlin smiled and peppered kisses along his jaw. "All right, just let me give you pleasure then."

Harry nodded. 

Merlin moved Harry's thigh a little higher up his hip, opening him wider. Their cocks were pressed between them, but it didn't seem to alarm his lover, so he wasn't going to draw attention to it. He slicked his fingers again and slid one inside stretching until he felt the right spot. He pressed and was rewarded with Harry's eyes opening and his whole body bucking into Merlin's. 

He slid his finger in and out, rubbing the right spot lightly. He withdrew the finger and smiled as Harry made a little mewling sound. He caught his earlobe in his teeth and said, "Very motivational," as he slipped two wet fingers back inside Harry.

Harry's hips were moving, his cock trying to find friction. Merlin moved his body closer to let him rub against his stomach. He kept his fingers moving in time with Harry's movements, drawing out the rhythm slightly as he pulled them out.

"Don't."

Merlin immediately pushed away from Harry and sat up hands at his sides.

Harry said, "Why did you stop?"

"I promised you. Any variation on 'no' and I'd stop."

"You did. Thank you for meaning it. I meant that I didn't want your fingers to go away." He blushed and looked away. 

Merlin tilted his face back and said, "If you're ashamed, you can leave."

"No. I just… It's hard -- I should say difficult in the circumstances -- to realize how much I like this, want this. It's been wrong for so long."

Merlin reached behind Harry and grabbed a spare pillow. He bent down for a kiss and said, "I understand that. Do you want to continue?"

Harry leaned up to kiss him. "Very much."

Merlin placed the pillow and pressed Harry back so that it canted his hips. Harry's legs fell open and he blushed but kept his eyes locked on Merlin's. "Good man." Merlin stroked his ass and squeezed just a little before slipping two fingers back inside him. The angle was a little easier, and he found Harry's rhythm quickly. His other hand rested firmly on Harry's cock, giving the other man something to rut against, but not actually helping him. He squirted more lube on his fingers and very gently began to fit them into Harry. There was a brief moment of resistance before Harry sighed and let him in. He found his prostate and pressed until Harry's hips began to move of their own accord. 

This time Merlin set a harder pace and when Harry moaned more, he pulled back just enough to get his fourth finger inside, too. He used his thumb to press from the outside, keeping Harry stimulated as he rutted against Merlin's palm and impaled himself on Merlin's fingers. The breathy sounds and occasional moans as Merlin pressed the sensitive spot inside him stimulated Merlin, too. It was all he could do not to use his hand to get himself off.

Harry said, "More," and Merlin gripped his cock tightly. He watched as the head slid up, weeping and red and he resisted the urge to lick and suck. The motion of Harry's hips was faster, stuttering as he came closer to the edge.

Merlin drove his fingers deeper, counterpointing the rhythm, making certain that every stroke hit Harry's prostate perfectly. He felt the clench beginning and watched as Harry arched and spurted. Merlin kept it going, getting every drop of spunk out of him.

A few minutes later, he was stretched out beside Harry.

Harry blinked at him. "I think I blacked out."

"Mmhmm. Just for a couple of minutes. Enough time to get us cleaned up a bit."

Harry kissed him gently moving his lips over Merlin's face and coming back to his mouth. "I said, 'More,' you know."

"I heard you," Merlin whispered against his cheek.

"You could have…"

"You won't get my cock until you're begging for it."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "You seem confident that I will."

"No. You may never want to. That's fine. These days most men don't fuck like that. Too many risks. But I don't want you ever to be able to say I took advantage."

"Merlin, I'd never…"

"I know, Harry. Just let me be careful, all right?"

Harry nodded and kissed him again leaning into his body and feeling his erection trapped between them. "I could… try sucking…"

Merlin took Harry's hand and pressed it against his cock. "Right now, I want your hands. Please."

Harry nodded and adjusted his grip, watching Merlin's face for the flickers of pleasure which would tell him he was doing well. He learned Merlin liked long tight strokes and a thumb rubbed just under the head. He kissed and nibbled at Merlin's neck as he found the right pace. 

Merlin smiled as he broke, spilling over Harry's hand and pulling him into a full body kiss.

A minute or two later, Merlin reached for the wash cloth he'd left on the night table and cleaned Harry's hand. He kissed the palm and felt Harry's lips on his shoulder.

"I'd like to brush my teeth before we sleep. I brought a change of clothes. Pajamas, too, but I don't really want to…"

Merlin kissed him. "Use the bathroom. I'll do the same when you're done. I usually sleep nude, but rules are different in company."

"I like the idea of curling up naked beside you. It's not a feeling I'm used to." He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Merlin turned the light out with Harry pillowed against his shoulder.

"Merlin."

"Mmhmm?"

"Thank you. I didn't expect, well, this."

Merlin kissed him slowly and gently. "You're my friend. You're a very sensual man. I'm glad you asked."

"And tomorrow night? May I have another lesson?"

Merlin chuckled. "Yes, Harry. Sleep now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's turn to explore.

Harry had insisted on "cooking" the next night they were together. Fortunately, the Chinese take away down the street from Merlin was excellent. They shared Nanking Duck and stir fry broccoli and Harry had gotten some fried seaweed and steamed buns for starters as well.

"I hope you don't mind, but since it's Friday, I brought enough to stay the weekend."

Merlin popped a succulent piece of duck into his mouth and said, "I was going to suggest it before the candidates decided to have a prank war. Thank God, it's the orienteering tests next week. It will thin the herd."

"They could all be perfect little geniuses at it, you know."

Merlin chuckled. "I had one of them get lost on the obstacle course. Last week. He'd been running it for, what, three months now. I'll be shocked if he makes it back within his allotted time."

Harry giggled. "Really? Oh dear. I ended up on Hadrian's Wall for mine."

"Isle of Man, Harry. No one will ever top that one."

"Well, they _were_ trying to get rid of you."

"Yes. I promise the lost lamb won't be sent any farther than Salisbury. I still don't think he'll make it back in twelve hours."

Harry thought for a moment. "If you put him in a city, he has an advantage."

"With no money? His personality isn't exactly charming. He _could_ find someone to pay for his trip, I suppose. If I gave him a more difficult location, Arthur would have a fit. If he washes out, he'll blame the boy. I can't really find much pity for him."

"Any pity for me?"

"Do I need to have any?"

"I had a life changing orgasm and then I don't see you for the better part of two days. I'd say that deserves some pity."

Merlin grabbed another morsel of duck. "Lancelot got stuck behind the Berlin Wall. I had to guide him to a better way back into the west. Not one of my easiest assignments."

"But you succeeded."

"Yes. I know that I can't always beat the odds, but I think my success rate will remain fairly high."

"I agree." Harry reached for the last bun, and Merlin nodded at him to take it. "I'd never thought I could be bisexual before. You were just a very nice exception."

"Sleeping with a man doesn't make you bisexual. Since the other one is line of duty, I can even say sleeping with two men isn't going to make you bisexual."

Harry said, "No, but realizing that I might want a great deal more could mean that I am. It's not a bad thing. It's just unexpected." There was a pause. "You called yourself homosexual the other day, but you also mentioned women."

"I can function with women -- even enjoy it as a physical exercise -- but my primary attraction is to men. I like the way they feel and taste and even smell, if they understand basic hygiene. Women are lovely, but they're too soft. They don't usually attract me. Though I will say in my limited experience that I don't have to worry about them understanding basic hygiene."

Harry laughed. "True, mostly."

Merlin took a fortune cookie and tossed one to Harry. "You're working your way up to something. Out with it."

"I've been selfish with you. In bed, I mean. You've been generous and understanding and quite amazing, actually, and I haven't."

Merlin opened his cookie. "'It is now and in this world that we must live.'"

"'A pleasant experience is ahead. Don't pass it by.' Done in by a fortune cookie." 

"What were you trying to say, Harry?"

"I want to explore you tonight. Um, maybe try to learn how to suck someone off, but really, I just want to find out what you like."

Merlin stood up and went to his stereo. He put on a stack of records and started it before coming back and sitting next to Harry.

"All right. I'll say no if you do something I don't like, but otherwise assume anything is fair. And no tickling."

"Why put on music -- and what is this by the way -- if we're going upstairs?"

"MJQ -- this is from _Legendary Profile_. And I'm going to tell you one thing that I like a lot."

"Yes," Harry said.

Merlin kissed him. "I love kissing, taking my time with it. It's not common actually. Men in relationships kiss less than most couples. But I adore it." He took another kiss and began nibbling Harry's jawline toward his ear. He smiled against him as Harry gasped when he nipped his earlobe.

Harry's hand on his jaw turned his head back and this time Harry shaped the kiss into something long and warm. Merlin let himself be tipped backward into Harry's arms and Harry began to kiss him in earnest.

After a few minutes luxuriating in slow, deep kisses, Merlin felt Harry's hand begin to wander under his sweater. He pressed Harry back and took the sweater off before settling back in the crook of his arm. 

Harry smiled before leaning in and brushing his lips across Merlin's. He tasted the sweat on his skin and sucked little bruises into the v of his open shirt, reveling in the sounds of pleasure Merlin made.

When time seemed suspended, Harry finally whispered, "Upstairs?"

"Yes, please."

***  
Merlin grinned as he stripped for Harry. He didn't make a show of it, but he didn't rush either. He allowed Harry to look his fill and watched his eyes -- and the tent in his trousers -- to see if he was aroused by seeing him naked.

When Harry pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection after Merlin took off his underwear, he smiled.

"Are you large or am I undersized?" Harry asked.

"Based on NHS statistics, we're both slightly above average for both length and girth. And it doesn't matter unless your mark has a size kink. There've been no indications of that."

Harry said, "I think it's slightly disturbing that you know the size of my cock."

"It's not like I haven't inspected it closely." There was a wealth of amusement in his voice.

"True." Harry knelt up and began taking his own clothes off, smiling down at Merlin as he did. Once he was naked he draped himself over Merlin and began kissing him again, letting his hands wander over bare skin.

Merlin said, "Lovely, but a little firmer touch, please? It's just barely on the right side of tickling at the moment."

Harry looked down at him and pressed his fingers into Merlin's sides. He was taken aback by the quick gasp of pleasure it elicited and began to see what a firm touch could do elsewhere on his body.

He flicked his tongue over Merlin's nipples and glanced up to see Merlin looking at him fondly.

"Not a turn on for you?"

"Not the way it is for you." Merlin took Harry's hand, placed it just under the pectoral, and then pushed it along the muscle that swept from there to his navel. He gasped with it, still keeping his eyes locked on Harry's.

"That's a very nice reaction." Harry followed the same path with his tongue and wrenched a mewling sound from Merlin's throat. "Very nice indeed. Any place else that works so well?"

Merlin chuckled. "A couple, but the only one you can reach from here are my inner thighs." He bent one leg up and moved Harry's hand to his knee. It went up his thigh as Merlin slid his leg back down. 

Harry's eyes went wide at the wanton groan that got. "What can't I reach?"

Merlin arched his eyebrow and then slowly turned over exposing the long length of his back.

"Oh," Harry said. He began by kissing Merlin's nape, noting how he exposed more of his neck. He nibbled his way down his spine and watched as certain spots made Merlin's back arc into a long wave. When he got to his waist, he stopped. Merlin didn't say anything, just breathed heavily into the pillow cradled in his arms.

The pause lengthened and Merlin began to shift away. 

"No," Harry said. "Stay just like that." He moved his own position, kneeling between Merlin's parted thighs. He kneaded the muscles under his hands and felt some of the tension leave them. He began to stroke in long movements from the shoulder blade down along that sensitive spine, each time letting his hands go a little lower until he finally dug his thumbs into the dimples at the small of his back.

Merlin moaned and pushed into the touch, and Harry let his hands drift over the globes of his ass and down to the tops of his thighs. He leant in and began to trail his tongue back down the spine from Merlin's waist to those provocative dimples. He nipped each of them and got a delightful whimper from Merlin, noticing that he was beginning to rut into the blanket beneath him. 

He slapped one cheek playfully, and was shocked to hear a forceful, "No."

Harry immediately went to one side of the bed and sat away from Merlin who turned toward him.

"Thank you, Harry," he said. 

Harry ventured a glance at Merlin's body and saw that he was still hard, the head of his cock wet with precome. 

Merlin's lips twitched. "One small misstep isn't going to stop me being very, very aroused by you."

"I…I'm sorry. It's something that…"

"Many people like. I'm just not one of them. I never want my pleasure and pain centers crossed. I have no objection to spanking you, if it's something you like -- it's actually a bit of a temptation after some of your more reckless exploits. But for myself, it's a definite no."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Merlin sat up and pulled Harry into a kiss. "No need to apologize. Everything else was wonderful."

Harry smiled, a little faintly, and lowered Merlin back down. Merlin's hands stroked the tops of Harry's thighs until he leaned back over Merlin's body. He was pulled into a tight hug, and he felt the tension melt from both of them.

Harry slid his hand down Merlin's abs until his wrist brushed against his dripping cock. He took a deep breath and began to bend down until he was stopped by Merlin's hand on the back of his neck.

"You look like you're on your way to be hanged."

"Just nervous."

Merlin spread his thighs a little wider. "It might be easier if I gave a demonstration."

"No, I want… this should be about your pleasure."

"All right. I don't get pleasure from someone who doesn't enjoy what he's doing."

Harry's eyes met his and he nodded. "It's very different. Hands -- in that case it's not too different from touching myself -- but this is very different."

Merlin tugged on his arm and Harry let himself be pulled against Merlin's shoulder. Harry felt Merlin's hand squeeze his cock gently and sighed into the pleasure of it.

"You've obviously enjoyed everything else," Merlin said. "You can keep doing it. I enjoy performing oral sex, but not everyone does."

Harry was still for a moment. He reached down and brushed his fingertips across the head of Merlin's cock and brought them to his mouth. He flicked it tongue over them to taste. "An acquired taste, but not terrible."

Merlin laughed. "You haven't minded the taste of my skin?"

"No."

He slid Harry's hand a little farther down. "Licking along there is a good way to get your feet wet, so to speak. If you're gentle, balls like to be sucked, too."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "I see. You know, I don't think I've seen you blush before. It's quite fetching."

"Mmhmm."

Harry started kissing his way down Merlin's body, relishing the bone deep sigh of pleasure it elicited. He held himself up on his hands over Merlin's hips just looking at the fit body under him. He pushed himself down between his parted thighs and buried his nose in his pubic hair, enjoying the scent. His lips rubbed the base of Merlin's cock, and he flicked his tongue out. The taste was a little muskier than on his spine, but not too different. He used his lips to nibble along the wide vein until he was just under the head of his dripping cock. He licked his way back down to the base, loving the panted "yes" he got from Merlin.

He elbowed Merlin's thighs a little wider apart and ducked his head down. He stuck out his tongue swirled over Merlin's sac. He gently sucked one between his lips, then nosed the pocket between cock and balls. Merlin was clinging to the blanket as he made the most glorious noises. 

Harry wrapped his hand around the top of Merlin's penis, jacking him quickly as he tongued the base and tongued the long vein. 

"I'm about to…" was all Merlin could get out before Harry felt the pulsing under his tongue and the spending over his hand. He kept it going until there was no more pressure under his tongue. He rocked back on his knees to see Merlin covered in come looking absolutely wrecked, face flushed, and sweat glistening on his skin. He stretched out beside him and kissed his lips, unsurprised to find Merlin both responsive and a little sloppy.

"You look beautiful like this, you know," Harry said. 

Merlin grinned. "I'm messy and sweaty."

"Beautiful."

"Let's see what I can do for you, now."

He pressed Harry back and leant down to suck him. He was artless, not caring about finesse just wanting Harry to have a spectacular orgasm. 

Harry didn't last long. He tapped Merlin's head, and Merlin just shortened the stroke and sucked harder until Harry came deep in his throat.

They rested beside each other for a few minutes. Merlin said, "Shower? We'll probably be all right if we hold each other up."

Harry chuckled and got up. "Sounds good."

Merlin wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "I broke a rule. I should have slipped a condom on you before sucking you off."

"I was clean on my last blood panel, and, embarrassingly enough, my only lover in the last month or so has been my right hand. Too busy for anything else."

Merlin nodded and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back and said, "I should probably brush my teeth first."

Harry turned and pulled him into a deep kiss. "It will never be wonderful to me, but I don't mind tasting either of us."

"Glad to hear it." Merlin put on the shower and let Harry step in first. "Thank you. You're a very sweet lover."

Harry bit his earlobe. "Once I've had a little practice, you're going to forget you ever called me sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Merlin listens to:
> 
> Modern Jazz Quartet [The Man that Got Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-hPtUrDric)
> 
> MJQ [ The Martyr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3PMN8PfxIw)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday. Harry learns how to perform oral sex on a man.

They’d had lunch, or possibly a late breakfast, together at a local restaurant near Merlin’s apartment. Merlin picked up the newspapers and generally treated the Saturday as he would any other day off, just with Harry beside him. The conversation was general, though they did argue about whether the previous year’s abolition of the GLC was a good thing or a bad thing for London.

After walking Selkie in the afternoon, Harry slipped off to a cheese shop he’d seen and brought cheese, bread, pate, and ham for a scratch dinner. Once Merlin had put it in the refrigerator for later, Harry pressed him back against the refrigerator door and kissed him deeply.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day.”

Merlin just smiled enigmatically and pulled Harry back into a bone melting kiss. “What do you want, Harry?”

“Teach me,” he swallowed hard before continuing, “teach me how to suck you off.”

Merlin held out his hand and they went to the bedroom together. He stroked Harry’s face and said, “Kneel, please.”

Harry pulled back looking slightly shocked. 

Merlin sighed. “The chances are good that your first sexual encounter with the mark is going to involve one of you sucking the other off. You’re very handsome, so he might want to get on his knees for you, but most of our data shows him to prefer to top.”

“But…”

Merlin stripped off his sweater, baring his chest, dropped to his knees in front of Harry, and nuzzled at his erection through his trousers.

“Oh,” Harry said.

Merlin unzipped him and slid his hand in to take Harry’s cock in hand, smiling at the moan. He said, “I know that taking notes is not going to be easy, but this is probably the best way to teach you.” He flicked his tongue behind the head and lingered at the frenulum eliciting another deep moan from Harry. One hand wrapped around the base of his prick and began to stroke him, the other rested on his ass. He slid the head into his mouth, swirling around it, teasing the foreskin over it.

“God, Merlin, that’s…”

“That’s what, Harry?”

“Don’t stop, please. It’s so good.”

Merlin licked up the vein from the edge of his fist to the head, teasing the places he knew were sensitive, cataloguing every sound. He slid his hand farther back to cradle Harry’s sac as he took his cock in, more deeply this time, increasing the suction as his head slid back along his length. 

When Harry tried to thrust, Merlin’s hand braced the hip effectively stopping him, letting Merlin control the depth and the rhythm. His other hand moved forward and started a counterpoint to the rhythm of his sucking. 

Harry tried to figure out what to do with his hands, finally resting them gently at Merlin’s shoulder. “I’m close, very close.”

Merlin gave one last firm suck and pulled off with a pop, his hand tightening and taking over the rhythm. As Harry came, he leaned back letting him come on his chest and throat. He didn’t release him until Harry’s knees began to sag.

Harry’s eyes opened and he looked down at Merlin, skin painted with white streaks, and bit his lip at the sight.

Merlin stood up and pushed him back to the bed, undressing him as he went. 

Harry bounced slightly as he was pushed back and his eyes were level with the tent in Merlin’s trousers. “It turned you on.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Why? I mean…”

“You seemed nervous the other night about swallowing or spitting. I wanted to show you there were other options.”

Harry stroked a finger through the still wet smears on Merlin’s chest. “I… marked you. I liked it.”

“You’ve always struck me as a bit possessive,” Merlin said with a soft smile. He stroked Harry’s face with the back of his hand. “Do you think you could try?”

Harry nodded. He unzipped Merlin and pushed his trousers and pants down, being careful of his erection. He began by mimicking what he’d felt Merlin do for him. He remembered that Merlin had talked about his balls being sucked when he’d tried before and so he cupped them gently from the beginning eliciting a pleased hum from Merlin. 

He looked up and was surprised to find Merlin looking back at him, his eyes soft as he stroked his fingers through Harry’s hair. 

Harry licked up the vein in the front, then nibbled gently back down it before wrapping his hand at the base. He took a deep breath, steeling himself a bit, before he leaned down to kiss the tip of Merlin’s prick. He tongued the slit and then swirled his tongue around the head like he was enjoying and ice cream cone. He smiled when he got a gasp from Merlin and then took the head of his cock into his mouth.

He glanced up again, and Merlin’s eyes locked with his. Harry tried sucking a little and made his hand set a good pace. He let the head out of his mouth and licked and swirled a few more times before trying to suck again. He was able to control it better, though it felt like Merlin’s cock was stretching his mouth too wide. He choked as it slipped too far back and hit his soft palate.

Merlin touched Harry’s chin and slid himself out of his mouth. 

Harry took a moment to breathe and admired the spit slick cock leaking in front of him. He took a few more breaths and then leaned in to take Merlin in his mouth again. He looked up and relaxed at the approval in Merlin’s eyes. His hand sped up a bit and Merlin framed his face, holding him still as he thrust shallowly in his mouth. 

“Do you feel that, Harry? Where it feels like it’s getting bigger?”

Harry nodded gently.

“It means I’m about to come. Pull off and I’ll come on your chest.”

Harry blinked twice for no.

“I can’t hold back much longer.”

A single blink and Merlin began to come. He pulled back enough that it wouldn’t choke Harry again, but rode out his orgasm in his soft, warm mouth.

Harry swallowed and pulled off. Merlin knelt down and kissed him deeply licking into his mouth to capture his own flavor. 

They broke apart and Merlin guided them under the covers. 

“You didn’t have to, Harry.”

“I know. But I felt like I needed to _know_ if I were to make a decision in future.”

“If I’d realized…” He sighed, “Condoms, Harry. Like you, I know I’m clean because I haven’t had much chance for action lately, but you can’t know with other men.”

“You didn’t.”

“I knew you weren’t going to come in my mouth, though, you’re right that I should have put one on you from the first.”

“I can’t imagine rubber tastes any better than spunk.”

“No, but it’s safer.”

Harry rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “When you told me to kneel, it felt… humiliating is too strong a word…”

“Like you were giving up control?”

Harry nodded.

“In some ways the man giving head has more control -- like directing where someone comes -- but some of that needs practice. Again, you can tell your mark that you’re a bit inexperienced.”

“It was seeing that sucking me had turned you on -- you certainly weren’t that hard when we came upstairs -- that made it less… frightening, I guess.”

Merlin chuckled. “I’ve never thought my penis was scary.”

Harry said, “No, but there’ve been men with more experience who’ve done things with you that I just can’t compete with.”

“Oh, dear lord, Harry -- it’s not a competition. You may not be experienced, but you were so beautiful taking my cock.” He kissed Harry passionately. “It was raw and inexperienced and one of the hottest blow jobs I’ve ever had.”

“I aim to please,” Harry said with a smile.

“You’re very pleasing.”

“The, er, choking. I know that some people can, er…”

“Deep throat?”

Harry nodded.

“It takes some practice and it’s not worth it unless it’s something your lover truly enjoys.”

“Can you?”

Merlin’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. “I had someone who really enjoyed it. So, yes, I practiced, which he enjoyed, too, and I’m not bad at it. Sometimes I’ll do it to show off, but it doesn’t turn me on. I like the taste and feel of a cock in my mouth. Shoved down my throat’s just not the same.”

“If he’s into it…”

Merlin said, “If he’s anything like a decent man, and he may not be, the first time you choke like you did earlier, he’ll pull back. Otherwise, tighten your jaw, no man will risk teeth. You can also brace your hands on his hips to stop him going farther than you want him to.”

Harry nodded into his shoulder. “I liked it. I don’t think it will ever be my favorite thing to do, but with your eyes on mine, it felt intimate.”

“It was. I’m serious. You were beautiful like that.”

“I think I’m falling asleep.”

“Nap, Harry. We can always eat later.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begs.

When they woke the next morning with their arms around each other, Merlin slicked his hand, wrapped it around them both, and brought them both off. They showered and Merlin made the weekly fry up he allowed himself which Harry ate greedily.

They didn’t talk much, sharing the Observer and the Sunday Independent between themselves. Slowly, Merlin noticed they were propped together, touches lingering. 

Harry glanced across at him and said, “I’d like to go back to bed.”

“Nap?”

“Not what I was thinking at all.”

Merlin smiled. 

For the next little while, Merlin let Harry initiate everything -- which clothes came off, the pace at which they moved. 

Harry stopped with both of them shirtless but still wearing their trousers. “I know several ways to get a woman naked quickly, but I just realized I don’t know the etiquette between men,” he said, looking puzzled.

“No etiquette. Ask if you’re unsure and be careful of waistbands catching on cocks.”

Harry began to laugh to himself, and Merlin tugged him close by his belt and kissed him. 

They finished undressing and Harry lay back on the bed, eyes focused on Merlin.

Merlin draped himself over Harry and began to stroke and kiss his way down Harry’s body. 

Harry pulled him back up and said, “Anything you want.”

Merlin’s eyes sparked as he said, “I told you. I want you to beg.”

Harry kissed him deeply. “Make me.”

With a quick smile, Merlin reapplied himself to what he’d been doing. After teasing Harry’s nipples, he guided him over to his stomach and began to stroke the long muscles on his back. He brushed his lips against the nape of Harry's neck eliciting a sigh of pleasure. He moved down Harry's back, hands preparing the way for lips and tongue. When he reached the small of his back, he went all the way to the bottom of the bed, and began working his way up from Harry's ankles. The backs of his knees were quite sensitive, apparently, and Harry was rutting against the bed.

"No, Harry. Let me make you come."

"Get on with it. God, your mouth should be illegal."

Merlin scraped his teeth just at the top of Harry's thighs and pulled him up by the hips, spreading him wider. He flicked his tongue over the his hole briefly, then moved up and kissed the small of his back, hands flexing along his thighs. He pointed his tongue and slipped it down the crack, wriggling it just a bit at the pucker.

Harry gasped.

Merlin worked his way back up and this time focused on his hole, licking around it, poking his tongue in just a bit, before heading back up. He kept at it, slow slide of tongue up and down his ass, taking a little longer each time to tease at Harry's hole, wetting it with spit, opening him, just a bit.

"More, please," Harry moaned.

With a gentle scrape at the dimples in his back, Merlin asked, "What does 'more' mean, Harry?"

There was a pause. "Fingers? I really liked what you did with your fingers."

"So I should stop using my tongue?"

"I like your tongue."

"Harry?"

"Both, can't there be both?

"Of course there can, Harry. I want you to tell me exactly what you want from here on out."

"Yes, Merlin." The last word ended on another gasp as Merlin's tongue plunged into him. 

After a moment, a warm, slick finger pressed in gently, quickly joined by a hot probing tongue. It didn't take long before Harry asked for another finger, pushing back on them so they went deep.

"So beautiful," Merlin whispered before working his tongue around the rim, tracing around his fingers before slipping his tongue beside them. 

Harry bucked back, making incoherent noises, demanding with his body. "More, please, please, Merlin. Another."

Merlin quickly did as he asked, spreading the lube inside him, brushing his prostate lightly.

"More!"

"Tell me. I need to know what you mean by more."

There was a long silence, the only sound in the room a slight squelching as Merlin's fingers played inside Harry.

"Your cock. I… please fuck me, Merlin."

Merlin slipped his fingers out and pulled down a pillow, gently easing Harry onto his back, hips canted on the pillow. He kissed Harry's nipples and said, "Is this all right, Harry? Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm certain. Is it better this way?"

"I want to be able to see your face, know your reactions." He gazed into Harry's eyes waiting for him to process it.

"Please."

Merlin nodded and sat back on his haunches. It took a moment to roll on the condom and smear it with lube. He pushed one of Harry's legs back to spread him wider and looked into his eyes for confirmation.

He found it. He pushed in slowly, letting Harry's body adjust at each incremental movement forward. When he bottomed out, Harry heaved a sigh from deep in his chest. He noticed that Harry was only semi-hard now.

Merlin stayed where he was, resisting every impulse to move until he was positive Harry was ready for it.

Harry blinked up at him. "Slowly, at first?"

"Do you mean move?"

Harry nodded and felt the cock inside him slide out slowly. 

Merlin held his hips in place as soon as Harry made a sound indicating he'd found his prostate. He watched Harry's face intently as he moved, a little faster each time. He could see Harry beginning to get harder again, his body writhing when he hit his prostate. Merlin leaned forward, kissing Harry's neck and shoulders, careful to keep his weight above him. As he sped up, Harry's hips began to rock, starting a rhythm between them. Merlin let him set the pace and smiled against his skin when he felt long legs wrap around him, high on his back.

Harry began to pant like he'd been on a twenty mile run, his body straining up towards Merlin's, hand gripping Merlin's shoulders as he pulled him down closer, finally getting some friction on his cock. 

They rocked together beautifully, Merlin bestowing open mouthed kisses on Harry's skin, Harry raking Merlin's back as raw animal noises were pulled from his throat. 

Merlin felt Harry go rigid beneath him, heard his name yelled out, and felt the first warm spurts across his body. He kept moving working Harry through his orgasm until he went boneless. A few quick thrusts and Merlin chased his own pleasure, whispering Harry's name over and over again.

They held each other close, sweat slick, chests heaving like they'd run a marathon. Merlin kept kissing Harry, and Harry shook beneath him, petting Merlin's back.

After a few minutes, Merlin pulled out gently, disposing of the condom and running to the bathroom for damp cloths to clean them up, warm for his body and cool for his face. When he finally crawled in beside Harry, he was wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I… It never occurred to me I'd enjoy it -- not like that, not like -- it felt like I needed it more than air."

Merlin brushed his lips against Harry's temple. "It takes me like that sometimes, too. You said I was your first man, but you felt like that with me, especially our second time together."

"We had a whole night, then," Harry said with a smirk.

"Yes, we did."


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the emotions begin to get complicated. The first segment is Harry's POV, the second and third Merlin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find Harry charming, but he doesn't strike me as particularly self aware.

Harry took the pointed remarks when he completed his mission successfully with his usual aplomb. He didn't let any of the petty remarks about the honey trap being male faze him. 

The debriefing had been difficult. The mission had ended up lasting a week -- much shorter than the original month they'd feared, but longer than the one or two nights he'd hoped for. There was a great deal of audio to get through, some of it clearly of sex. It had never bothered him with women; he didn't let it show that it bothered him now.

Merlin had asked for some clarifications, asked if there was anyone he particularly wanted -- or didn't want -- on the data analysis. He'd been very kind.

The most difficult part was that he'd loved it. The mark wasn't much of a human being and using his weaknesses to find out where the enriched uranium was being sent didn't bother him at all. But the nights… the man had been a good lover. Not as patient as Merlin, not really in Merlin's league in many ways, but that didn't stop his body from reveling in the power and pleasure he got sucking him off or the full body orgasms when he was fucked nice and slow and deep. 

He'd never known this was part of him until Merlin, three years younger and so assured had propositioned him and accepted him into his body. It certainly hadn't occurred to him that he'd ask to sleep with McKnight again when he told him about the Merlin position becoming available. It hadn't been on the agenda at all until he heard himself asking the other man to stay the night. 

Merlin hadn't pushed his boundaries at all that night in Edinburgh, just shared his body joyously, taking Harry deeply inside him. 

It made sense to ask for guidance. It made sense for it to be Merlin. 

What didn't make sense was that he'd come harder when he was thinking of Merlin even when it was another man fucking him. He felt like Merlin was a wizard, bewitching him by teaching him about something his body absolutely craved.

Merlin gave him the card of a Kingsman therapist, one who, he was assured quietly, would understand about bisexuality. 

When Merlin asked if he wanted to come by for dinner, it took every ounce of will not to say yes, just fall at his feet and beg again, beg for the memories of the mark to be taken away and replaced with Merlin. Instead, he said, "Not tonight, Merlin, I'm exhausted. Would it be possible later in the week?"

Merlin had cocked his head and searched his eyes before saying, "My door's always open. Just let me know which night so I can cook enough for two."

Harry'd smiled and said, "Of course. Thank you, Merlin."

***   
Since Harry had suggested another night to come by, Merlin had taken the overnight shift on comms, letting Fred get home to see his son who was down from university. It promised to be a dull night since there were no major operations going on. Caradoc, Sagramore, and Galahad were entirely off duty, so their earpieces were off. He'd only check if the light came on green. Most of the table were at their home stations elsewhere in the world, which just left Dinadan who was doing a simple review of possible problems at a dinner party in Mayfair and Arthur who called in every night before turning off his earwig.

He read a book, listening in on Dinadan's party occasionally. When he left the party alone and Arthur called in, Merlin went up to the canteen to get a snack. He brought back a cup of coffee and a chocolate mousse and noticed that Harry's comm was green. 

He switched it on just in time to hear Harry say, "You have such gorgeous tits." He listened for a few more minutes, making certain that the name Harry called her by was not someone Kingsman had been trying to find out more information on. He knew the sounds Harry made in bed, and realized that he was different with a woman. Once it was clear that the evening was purely recreational, he'd switched Harry's comms off from their end and put a note beside it reminding himself to turn it back on and check in the morning.

He went to pick up the coffee and realized his hand was shaking. Harry had to have turned the link on deliberately. He knew Merlin had volunteered to cover tonight which made this a deliberate act. He was reasserting his heterosexuality, or maybe just reassuring himself that he was still good with women, but he made certain that Merlin would know about it. 

Merlin was furious. He could understand, sympathize with the confusion. He certainly had no claim on a man who'd merely asked for instruction for a new part of his job. If Harry had said, "only for dinner" or even "not interested" it wouldn't have surprised him. But this was a lie told to his face and an action designed to hurt.

It took him a few minutes to calm himself. He thought about it from Harry's perspective and came away with the hope that the man would take advantage of the psychological services on offer.

He also realized that he'd fallen for Harry. It wasn't some kind of world-without-end story book love, but there was definitely more feeling -- love, at least on his part -- than he'd expected which left him with some decisions to make about his relationship with Harry.

Merlin finally picked up his coffee, which was now tepid, and sipped for a few minutes before he finally ate his chocolate mousse in peace.

***   
Harry was trying one of the new umbrella guns at Headquarters a few days later. He passed Merlin in the hall and smiled brightly, genuinely as far as Merlin could tell. "Merlin," he said.

He walked back to Harry and smiled, too. "How can I help you?"

"Is your offer for dinner still open? Tonight?"

Merlin said, "Always, Harry. Pasta all right? Or we can pick up a takeaway somewhere."

"I'll bring Chinese again. Can I also bring my overnight bag?" The question was much quieter than the rest of the conversation had been. 

Merlin saw a man confused. Merlin saw his friend and lover. "Of course, Harry. You know you're always welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I have four other stories going at the moment. World War I is the one that's fighting with me. I'm also working on a het (I know, who'd have thought it) story, a story for the Kingsman mini bang, and the final chapters of Family & Friends. All will be finished. 
> 
> Oh yes, I also have three ideas for other ranks stories. Please feel free to comment on my lunacy.


End file.
